


New Years Eve

by StupidFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave being a dick, F/M, M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you have fucked up this much in five minutes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

It was New Years Eve and Terezi decided to go to New York City and freeze her ass off to be stuck in a place with thousands and thousands of people watching that giant ball drop in Times Square. Terezi was there with her sister because it's something they've always wanted to do together. 

 

Everyone at the party back home in Jersey has been either drinking something, smoking something, or taking their turn video chatting Terezi on your computer. You regret letting everyone at this god damn party get their greasy fingers on your computer to talk with her for no fucking reason. You sit on Gamzee's couch and begin to slouch. You're never gonna get your computer back from these assholes. And more importantly, if you don't get the computer back in less than five minutes, your plan will be ruined. 

 

You originally wanted to video chat Terezi and start out next year by confessing your true feelings about her. You wanted to tell her how much you liked her and depending in her reaction, ask her to be your girlfriend. These party assholes are fucking up your plan though. Only four more minutes till the ball drops on the east coast and you need that computer back. 

 

Just as you get up and ready to go on a rampage to find your computer, an unexpected lisping savior comes to your rescue. 

 

"Okay thee ya TZ." He says to the screen. "Hey KK hereth your shitty computer back." 

 

You snatch it from his hands and run back to the couch with it. "Thanks asshole" you mutter and sit down with it. "Hey Terezi" 

"Karkles!" Terezi squeals. "I told you the city isn't as cold as you think it would be." She says. 

"Whatever." You mutter. 

Two and a half minutes.  
Shit.  
Your panicking.  
No you're not.  
Yes you are.

God dammit. You hate her for getting you like this. 

 

"You okay Karkat? You seem a little tense." 

"You know kitkat here, he's always tense and shouting." Says the sunglass-wearing douche waffle who somehow ended up next to you. 

"Strider! What in gods fucking name are you doing here?" You raise your voice and ask. 

"Hey coolkid" Terezi laughs. "What's up?" 

"Oh just the usual. Being the life of the par-" you cut him off by putting your hand over his mouth. You start to pull him aside out of the cameras view. 

"Just give us a second, Terezi." You imply as you pull Strider away. 

"75 seconds till the ball drops so don't be any more than that." 

Dave has been licking your hand while you talk to Terezi. You let go of his face and wipe your hand on your pants.

"Fucking gross, Strider." 

"Whatever. Why did you pull me aside? I just wanted to say hi to my lady, Terezi."

"First off, she is not your 'girl' or 'lady' or whatever the hell you called her. Second off, I'm doing something really important in-" you quickly glance at the clock "less than a minute, and I don't want you fucking what I have to do up. So just go somewhere else and make out with someone when the ball drops, I don't care. Cool?" 

Dave nods his head and moves away from you and the computer. "Ice cold" 

"Alright." Terezi says. 

Okay thirty god damn seconds till the ball drops you can do this.  
You can totally do this. 

 

Fifteen seconds.  
Well, here goes nothing. 

More like everything. 

 

"Terezi there's something I have to tell you." You state. 

"Go ahead Karkles." She says and smiles slightly. 

You roll your eyes at the nickname you hate, but live with because she gave it to you. 

"Terezi," you start 

"TEN" the crowd around you starts to count down to the new year. 

"I just wanted-"

"NINE" The crown around her is even louder. 

"To tell you-"

"EIGHT" Screamed one individual over all of the others. 

"What?" She asks. 

"I wanna tell you that-"

"SEVEN" 

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" She yells. 

"SIX"

"I WANT-"

"FIVE" 

"TO TELL YOU"

"FOUR"

"THAT I" 

"THREE" 

"GOD DAMMIT I" 

"TWO"

"I L-" you almost got it out.  
Key word almost. 

 

Another pair of lips are on yours. Your eyes are closed. The lips feel soft. They taste of cider and a bit of beer. You loose focus on what you were doing before. You hear people wishing eachother a happy new year and you open your eyes. You wish you never did, because you discovered you were on the lips of Dave mother fucking Strider.

 

You push the blonde off of you and hit him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" You scream. You look to your right and see that Terezi is looking at the two of you. 

"Oh I get it." She said. "So that's what you wanted to tell me." She smirked. 

"NO! OH GOD NO-" 

"I always knew there was something more to that sexual tension you two've always had." 

"NO TEREZI ITS NOT LIKE THAT! HE JUST-" 

"I KNEW IT!" She screams back. "I KNEW IT!" She tries to exclaim to the entire city. "HEY TULA GUESS WHAT!?" She turns to her sister. "DAVE AND KARKA-" You never hear her finish cause you end the call. 

 

You look around for Dave. That mother fucker. He smooched you and left. What a dick. A dick with soft, girly lips. Shit you didn't like it this much. Even if you did you would never admit it, right? Yeah. You gotta go get a drink and forget about this. How could you have fucked up this much in five minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a holiday fic before the year ended and the result was this. It's my first fanfiction so please let me know if there are any errors or anything else. Thanks for reading.


End file.
